Jeff the Mechanic (episode)
Jeff the Mechanic is the 5th episode of TV Series 1. Songs # Captain Feathersword # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Pufferbillies Plot Series Intro *'Song 1:' Captain Feathersword (from Wiggle Time! (1998 video)) Kaz goes on a trip, and lets all of her friends know. Kindergarten Text Types Playing in the Sand Pit Wigglehouse The Wiggles are going on a concert tour. Greg is telling everyone about getting ready for the tour and Anthony had packed all his lunch, Jeff had his pillow for sleeping any time when he gets tired but and Greg asked Murray if he called the mechanic to have a look at the Big Red Car, he checked his diary and he said yes nearly because he phoned her and said that she is going to come here today. But when? The Big Red Car has been making funny noises lately so they went to the Big Red Car and packed there stuff in the car and they looked at the engine to see what the problem is. Suddenly a blue leak squirted Anthony. They said that it came from a part of the engine and then Greg got squirt by a yellow leak and then Murray got squirted by a red leak. When they put there fingers on there, they got squirted and Dorothy got towels for them they found out that it was broken down and they need about eight arms to fix those leaks and they got Henry to do it. Henry did a great job but then Murray got squirted again so they just have to wait until the mechanic comes. It took a long time for her to get here. And so Jeff was asleep. Murray and Anthony did rock, paper and scissors. Then Greg and Anthony did juggling. Then Anthony ate a hamburger. Then Greg did magic to get the rabbit out of the hat but a lobster pinched him on the nose and then Anthony's hand. Then Murray and Greg did painting to see if it's the same color as the wall. Then Anthony did some dancing. The lobster is pinching Jeff's ear while he is asleep. Then Anthony ate fruit and a chicken. They all waited and the mechanic finally arrived and told Jeff if he was from the Wiggles because she said that the Wiggles rang up about having problems with the Big Red Car. Jeff thinks there's nothing wrong with it but when the mechanic was going to look at it she said it was 4:00 and Jeff got surprised and he accidentally sent the mechanic away. He tells everyone that were going to be late but they said that the mechanic needs to fix the leaks. Jeff said "Leak? What leak?" and a purple leak squirt him. And he realized that they need the mechanic so Jeff fix the Big Red Car up with sticky tape and it worked. Jeff told them that he fixed the engine and the troubles were over, but when Jeff put the basket in the boot of the car, another purple leak squirted him. Jeff says "Looks like it is back to the old drawing board". *'Song 2:' Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from Wiggle Time! (1998 video)) Henry the Octopus The Sea Feast Henry and his band have been playing continuously for a long time so Henry decides to give them a break and cook a sea feast. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Tickling Wags is planting a bone tree and Captain Feathersword tries to tickle him. Wags makes a fake feathersword that doesn't tickle and swaps it with the Captain's. *'Song 3: 'Pufferbillies (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Wiggly Chase Scene The Butterfly Net Chase: The credits come up when the butterfly put Dorothy's Head and The Wiggles chase the butterfly. Wiggly Trivia *How long will The Wiggles have to wait for the mechanic? *Will she be able to fix the Big Red Car? *What will The Wiggles do to amuse themselves? Alternate Names *Everyone's Asleep; Puff Puff, Toot Toot! (Sprout name) Trivia * When Captain Feathersword gets ready to do the pirate dance he says "Let's all do the pirate dance together!" but the receiving mic is one from a far distance so you can barely hear it. This was previously redubbed on the Wiggle Time! video, so it's likely the wrong take was used. *This was the first time the Big Red Car was broken, other times include Toot Toot!, The Wiggly Big Show, Wiggly Safari, Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins, Happy Party, Racing to the Rainbow and A Wiggly Wedding. Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With The Butterfly Net Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear